hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia-Romagna
Divinita G. Vargas (born September 20th, 1992) is a soloist musician from Rome, Italy. She moved to California, USA to kick off her singing career, alongside Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas in 2008. She’s the youngest of the three siblings that make up the grandchildren of Meraviglie Productions’ CEO, Julius Vargas. Divinita’s start of stardom was the release of her first album, ventosilenziosocarillon (Silent Wind Chimes), which aired a medoly of Italian sung musc (equiped with translations), and a cover of the song Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. Early Life Divinita was born in Bologna, capital of Emilia-Romagna in the Northern region of Italy, to Cesarino and Gabriella Vargas and granddaughter to Julius Vargas. At an early age, Divinita began receiving coaching for a singing career later in life provided by her grandfather. Along side with her voice lesson, her brother, Feliciano Vargas , began receiving Acting lessons. Much to her surprise, her other older brother, Lovino Vargas, had received no preparations for either career, leading her to believe he had a talent that didn’t deserve such. At one point in time, she had also believed the speculations that he was training to become Meraviglie Productions’ future CEO. She had grown up trailing behind her brother’s, being the youngest, and has picked up one or two traits from them. It is to be believed that Divinita was the ‘middle’ sibling, receiving no special treatment from their guardians or a lack of attention. This is to be the reason why she had grown up well rounded, having an over all positive attitude. Some are also to believe that Julius had ‘pampered’ her, being the only granddaughter he had among the trio. She had always been chipper for events and visit to America, wanting to “drink in their culture like expensive wines”. Divinita had soon gotten herself enrolled in one of the many prestigious schools in Emilia-Romagna. It seems while she spent most of her time there, besides visiting home for her voice lessons, she had picked up some of the native tongue and a love for pasta cooked in an egg breading, formally known as egg pasta. Those close to her say that she is only seen speaking the romance language of Emilia-Romagna, Emiliano-Romagnolo, around family and very close friends. She has been noted to say that “she would not want to confuse those between the language and Italian, the two being quite alike.” The rest of her childhood and early teenage years are much of the same story; schooling and practice. She has been seen to have a knack for painting. Any questions related to Lovino’s past are often avoided, her answers being spacey and hesitant. It has been noted that her older brother’s behavior back then had affected her personality, causing herself to become a bit more independent. If she is questioned about the 2005 incident, she simply replies like the rest of her loved ones; “her dear fratello would not put himself in that kind of danger.” In 2008, Divinita, Feliciano , and Lovino Vargas all moved to California, USA to finally sign up to Meraviglie Productions. Later in this same year, Divinita’s first album had been released, hitting off her career. Career Like her brother Feliciano , Divinita had thrown herself into her career right away. She had been practicing her voice and different techniques since she was young, some saying she was born just for this type of career. After the Vargas family arrival to California in 2008, Divinita’s album had been put into work. The songs she is known to sing seem to be all original, some speculating her grandfather helps her write up the lyrics. If you ask her, she simply responds that she writes what comes to her heart. February 4th, 2009, Divinita’s first album entitled silenziosocarillon (Silent Wind Chimes) had been released. It contained a wide variety of slow rock and romance songs, ranging from Italian with translations to english covers. For a new found artist the album had a decent number of tracks, and many believed people had been waiting for the release, rumors spreading of the new talent. It also had a hefty number of sales thanks to Valentines Day being right around the corner. For her first album it was speculated that it recieved a large number of hits, even though it only stimulated the interest to a certain genre. The biggest hit on the CD was her cover of a relatively new song, Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedignfield. She had taken the song, with permission, and slowed it down just a tad, adding it a bit of Italian culture. Her latino twist on music seemed like a new take on some of redo’s of music coming out at the time. In a short amount of time, she had her own following of fans and began working on her newest release. It is speculated that her newest album will contain of cover of the Japanese song Goodbye Happiness by Utada Hikaru. Press believe the translation is being taught to her by Kiku Honda, a fellow soloist in the musc industry. Divinita does not seem to be wanting to join with any bands soon. Her reason being was as quote -- “I’m not really sure others would like my taste in music. I mean, I like to bring my home culture into everything I do, and I’m sure no rock band would want to preform slow romance!” Personal Life Divinita is said to be living with her eldest brother, Lovino Vargas , and seems to get along with him better than her other brother, Feliciano VargasFeliciano Vargas . It has been noted that Divinita lives with Lovino to ‘watch out’ for him, and to make up for lost time between the two. She also feels her brother deserves the added attention, being looked over by her grandfather. Divinita is shown to be a flirt, always hitting on men she meets though she’s easily flattered when complimented herself. She’s also seen to be easily aggrivated with Lovino’s ‘over protective’ brotherly instincts, always interupting and stepping inbetween her possible love interest. Though, on multiple occasions she’s been shown to accepts these feelings of her brother, complimenting on how it’s his way of caring. Lately, mostly thanks to Lovino, it has been rumored that Kiku Honda and Divinita have been getting along rather well. Though after a short interview, the two have compromised on just being friends. Divinita has been seen to show a love of the press and fans, always greeting them with a smile and is open to autographs. She has even been seen to agree to photographs on multiple occasions, and doesn’t see her fans as an annoyance. Those close to her say she’s quite oblivious to these things and they often don’t phase her. Divinita is also noted to be quite clumsy, often running into people on the street. She’s quite polite, and always greets people with a smile and a ‘ciao’, often doubling it to ‘ciao, ciao’. As for food, Divinita’s favorite is egg pasta, as stated, with a side order of Lumbrusco Wine. Though, she’s often seen ordering pizza and pasta dishes with Lovino . She also has quite the appetite, binge eating only to have it go‘straight to her boobs’, as Lovino has said. Any mention of her breasts causes the girl to become quickly flustered, not believing any part of them should be visable with her religious morals. Like her siblings, she’s got a love for Gelato, her favorite flavor being Cioccolato all’arancia(chocolate orange; it’s often dark chocolate, but Divinita favors milk chocolate. It’s known to have bits of candied orange peel in it). Clothes wise, Divinita is seen to usually be wearing blouses or shirts with v or square necks, often having puffy shoulders with long sleeves (though she also wears short sleeves). She’s got a love for ruffled skirts and dresses in the same genre; though all of her clothes have one thing in common, color. Outside of the family, Divinita seems to spend most of her time with Kiku Honda ,Antonio Carriedo,and Camille Peralta I Marques. She’s also been spotted by press with Wang Yao and Chau Quan Hoang. Antonio seems to share a family like bond with Divinita, being nicknamed ‘fratello Tonio’ by the girl. Though Lovino often rejects any family like bonds with the man, Divinita is quick to reply with ‘he’s family to me, so I would like you to respect that and treat him as such’. As stated earlier, it is to be believed Kiku and Divinita are quite close, though the two seem to be just friends. Trivia *﻿Her favorite food is Egg Pasta *She owns a small, white kitten named 'Salt'. It appears to be a Persian with blue eyes. *She has an obsession with naming pets and the like after certain types of spices *Divinita always wears her hair bow; it is the colors of the Italian flag. She never leaves the house without it; it's worn by the left side of her bangs. *She has an obsession with balloons. *Divinita is prone to laugh everytime she hears someone say the word 'oink'. *She is a closet Lady GaGa fan, her two favorite songs being 'Starstruck' and 'Alejandro'. *Her hair curl is also supposedly her 'erogenous zone', though it is much smaller than her brothers' and curls farther. *Divinita is quite religious, being a Christian in faith. Original Application Country: Emilia-Romagna Human name: Divinita G. Vargas Age: 19 Birthday: September 20th Personality: Divinita is an optimistic girl who's on a much 'brighter side' than others. She has the traits of a very stereotypical Italian girl, being one to 'crush' on others easily and is always one to flirt. She also has a tendency to be very clumsy and talkative, which she seems to show profusely. Though she does have her times where she slacks off, she has a strong passion for what she does and does her best to maintain her position. Growing up in Italy, she has a natural habit of putting some Italian in to everything she does. Whether it be the food she eats, the songs she sings, or the clothing she wears, she's always sure to express the love she has for her homeland. Divinita is also known to be very affectionate and isn't afraid to express herself with kisses or hugs. This also ties in with her ability to make fast friends, and she's really not afraid to approach anyone. Another one of her habits is to be quite oblivious to certain situations and problems, though she'll try her best to help anyhow. Appearance: Divinita is quite short, only coming up to about 5'5, and has chocolate-brown eyes. She has long, curly brown hair that flows down to her shoulder blades and has bangs much like her brother's. She's also seen to be sporting an Italian trademark hair curl. It sprouts from some of her bangs on the right side of her head, and curls up more than the others usually do. It's also seen to be much shorter than the other Italy brother's curls, though this doesn't seem to bother her much. She also has a quite 'hefty' chest size, though she's oblivious to the fact it is indeed larger than most. If you comment on the size of her breasts, it does thoroughly embarrass her, just for the fact it will make her think her chest is hanging out of her top or something of the sort. Her skin tone is also quite tan due to her being an Italian girl. Job: Soloist specializing in soft rock, preferably romance songs. Talents: Divinita has a talent for drawing and painting that she had picked up in Italy. Of course, growing up with the family she had, they all shared a smiliar skill for art. She also has skills with cooking and one of her favorite dishes to make is egg pasta. She has a talent for singing, of course, and is very well known for it. I mean, it is her occupation after all, and it's just something she always loved to do. Lastly, the girl has a small talent for dance, but doesn't really show it often. Usually the only dances she knows are traditional ones, and I don't think anyone would want to see those preformed of a modern day club of some sort.